Patients with the diffuse forms of systemic lupus erythematosus nephritis were invited to enter a therapeutic trial. The three programs were corticosteroids only; corticosteroids with cyclophosphamide and azathioprine, both in low doses; and corticosteroids with intermittent intravenous cyclophosphamide. Regular follow-up of the patients admitted continues.